Apex Erebos 14
The Apex Erebos 14 is a single-seat, twin-engine, stealth 5.5-generation 'fighter' space plane developed for His/Her Majesty's Royal Air Force. It was designed primarily as an air superiority fighter, but has additional capabilities including ground attack, electronic warfare, and signals intelligence roles. Unlike many other fifth-generation aircraft, the Erebos 14 is designed with a twin Synergistic Air-Breathing Rocket Engine (SABRE) layout which gives it the ability to both air-breath and use onboard oxidizers to allow it to operate both in and out of atmosphere on a single stage. Apex Weapons and Technologies Internationale is the prime contractor and is responsible for the majority of the airframe, weapon systems and final assembly of the Erebos 14. Program partner Chance Aerospace Defense and Security provides the wings, aft fuselage, avionics integration, and training systems. The aircraft was variously designated XY-14 prior to formally entering service in December 2011 as the Erebos 14. The His/Her Majesty's Royal Air Force considers the Erebos 14 a critical component of their tactical air power, and claims that the aircraft is unmatched by any known or projected fighter. Apex Weapons and Technologies Internationale claims that the Raptor's combination of stealth, speed, agility, precision and situational awareness, combined with air-to-air and air-to-ground combat capabilities, makes it the best overall fighter in the world today. Air Chief Marshal Angus Houston, former Chief of the Australian Defence Force, said in 2012 that the "Erebos 14 is the most outstanding fighter plane ever built." The United Royal Kingdom plans to buy 2,443 aircraft for the Air Force, Marine Corps and Navy over the coming decades. Deliveries of the Erebos 14 for the Elipian military are to be completed by 2016. Development JSF program requirements and selection Design phase Program cost increases and delays Concerns over performance and safety Upgrades Design Overview SABREngines Armament Stealth and signatures Cockpit Sensors and avionics Helmet-mounted display system Maintenance Operational history Testing Training Procurement and international participation Procurement costs Operators Accidents Specifications General Characteristics *'Crew:' 1 pilot *'Length:' 19 m *'Wingspan:' 14 m *'Height:' 5.01 m *'Wing area:' 85 m2 *'Empty weight:' 19,750 kg *'Loaded weight:' 29,750 kg *'Maximum takeoff weight:' 38,500 kg *'Powerplant:' 2 × Super Jupiter R-9001 Synergistic Air-Breathing Rocket Engines Performance *'Maximum speed:' mach 7 *'Range:' 250,000 km using internal fuel *'Combat_radius:' 100,000 km using internal fuel *'Service ceiling:' none *'Rate of climb:' classified (not readily available to the public) *'Thrust/weight:' **'With full fuel:0.97' **'With half fuel:1.24' *'Max ''g-limit:' 20 ''g Armament *'Guns:' 1 × Apex 25 mm MGW/AN-300 6 barrel gatling gun internally mounted with 150 rounds *Hardpoints: 6 × under-wing pylon stations can be fitted to carry 600 US gallon drop tanks or weapons, each with a capacity of 6,800 kg and 2 × Internal deployment compartment for hypersonic missiles for a total weapons payload of 10,000kg and provisions to carry combinations of: **'Missiles:' ***Air-to-air missiles: ****ACM-120 medium-range air-to-air missile ****ACM-100 Active radar guided beyond-visual-range air-to-air missile ****ACM-90 long-range air-to-air missile ****ACM-10 close engagement missile ***Air-to-ground missiles: ****GCM-80 Advanced anti-radiation guided missile ****GCM-150 Joint air-to-surface standoff missile ****GCM-65 Dual-function laser-guided fire and forget missile ****GCM-180 Joint air-to-ground missile ****GCM-200 General-purpose long-range standoff cruise missile ****GCM-300 General-purpose long-range high precision standoff cruise missile ***Anti-ship missiles: ****SCM-20 Joint strike missile ****SCM-40 Long-range anti-ship missile ***Space missiles: ****VCM-1000 Apex anti-satellite missile ****VCM-2000 Javelin hypersonic high precision standoff cruise missile **'Bombs:' ***Mark 84 or Mark 83 or Mark 82 GP bombs ***Mk.20 Rockeye II cluster bomb ***Wind Corrected Munitions Dispenser capable ***Paveway series laser-guided bombs ***Small Diameter Bomb ***Joint Direct Attack Munition series ***AGM-154 JSOW ***B61 mod 12 nuclear bomb Notable appearances in media See also *The Diplomatic Colony of The United Royal Kingdom of Elipida Category:Space Category:Aircraft